Windowsill
by Nukas
Summary: "Just as quick as the man had attacked them, he shoved Mike over the window ledge; only as the police barged into the room." Legal crap and such inside. Don't like, don't read.


**Okay, so this is a really, really, really long oneshot for Christmas. I wanted it to be about family and love and all the fluffy stuff, it's not actually Christmas...but it's the theme! This is a mix of the 2012, 2003, Bay movies, IDW Comics (BatmanXovers especially), 2018, and 2007 movie incarnations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own:**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Supernatural**

**Gas Monkey Conventions**

**Red Bull**

**NBA**

**Panda Express**

**Or Rock Robin**

**Beau ;) **

* * *

Donny laughed, throwing his head back at the sight in front of him, his brown ponytail flopping around his neck and over his shoulder. He was sitting on the steps, his stick-like, 6'4 body stretched out comfortably and his hazel eyes following the scene in front of him.

Seeing Mikey, a short and heavy blond with baby blue eyes, practically bouncing around Raph, a tall and brawny teen with short, spiky dark brown hair and green eyes, who was looking so done at the moment, amused him. Mikey's 5'5 stature always made Don smile. He was the same age as them, and while he was technically the youngest, they always treated him like their baby. They tended to hold things above him when they were playful, Mikey understanding that it was just harmless brotherly play.

Leo, a black-haired and midnight blue eyed teen, the eldest of them, approached them at the school steps. He was an inch or two shorter than Raph's 6'2 and was pretty lean, especially at 15.

"C'mon, Raph! I can totally help!" Michelangelo begged again, pouting slightly.

Raph scoffed and crossed his arms, shaking his head slightly. "No, bonehead."

Leo cocked an eyebrow, eyes flickering towards Don, who simply shrugged with a sheepish smile, his gap tooth showing.

"So…what are you two arguing about now?" Leo asked, smile soft. Mikey rushed over to Leo and grabbed the elder's arm.

"_Leo!_ Help me get Raphie on my side! Bobby and him need more help at the shop! So, I wanna come over and help them, you know! 2 sets of hands are better than 1 and all that. But he won't listen!" Leo looked to Raph for confirmation, and got it when the hothead just looked down for a minute, eyes ever-prideful.

Leo shook his head in amusement and platonic love.

"We're family, Raph. We help each other. I'm free tomorrow, I'll go get Mike and you, then we'll drive there together. No complaining either, I don't want to hear it." Leo smirked, ignoring the angered grunt coming from the former.

Don perked up and stood, "Hey, count me in too!" He joked lightly but not completely. Leo chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Of course we will, Donnie. When have we _ever_ left each other out of _anything_?"

"I think dat's tha problem." Raph lightheartedly joked.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

It was like clockwork, every day after school perfectly, it fell in line. They met on the steps and walked each other home. They had been friends for years, all of them meeting when they were in 1st grade. They just begun to _cling_ to each other.

Years having passed and lives having changed, Don still didn't see a difference.

Throughout the years, they had been there for everything. For the tears, the laughs, the pain. _Everything_. They all had keys to each other's homes, they all knew everything about each other, and they were used to calling each other "brother", without a second thought.

When Leo's parents had passed away, they had been there.

Whenever Raph got held at the police station or got in trouble, they never hesitated to go with him and defend him, always taking his side, knowing how his father was put in prison wrongfully.

When they had found out how Mikey's 'father' treated him, they stood by him, comforted him, and from time-to-time, got in between his father and him to protect him.

When Donny needed a break from caring for his ill mother, they were there. Always.

Always.

Donny could not remember a single time when any of them wasn't _there_, just _there_.

"Donny? You okay, bud?" He felt Leo nudge his shoulder on the walk, noticing that all three of his pseudo brothers were watching him carefully. He simply smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Was his response, internally thanking any god or deity for finding him such an amazing group of friends he could call family.

Raph looked a bit longer, but they all continued walking. The first house was always Mikey's. And It always hurt a little bit inside.

Frowning, Don stopped and patted Mikey on the back. Mikey gave a shaky smile to his brothers and he felt Raph ruffle his hair. Letting out a wavering breath, he walked up to the old door and opened it slowly.

"_Late again, fatass? Too far of a walk?" A taunt._

"_I know, I'm sorry." A mumble._

"_Useless, fat, fucker. Get yer ass in the kitchen and make yourself useful for once…don't eat out the fridge either, tubby." A hiss._

This was all they heard before the door was shut. Donny squeezed his eyes shut at the horrid names he called his _own_ son, Leo sighed something _nasty_. There was something in Leo's single _breath_ that said _"if there's ever a Purge Day, that'd be the first bitch on my list"._ Raph growled, clenched his fists, and started walking. This got everyone else moving.

No one spoke a word until they reached Leo's home. Leo smiled tightly towards them before going inside.

"_Konbanwa, Sofu." He bowed as he stepped in the door._

"_Ah, kite, kite, Mago. Watashitachiha kunren o hajimemasu. Anata wa chōdo ie ni kaetta nodesuga…" The door was shut. (Translation: "Good evening, Grandfather" "Ah, come, come, my grandson. We shall start training. I understand you've just come home but…")_

Don smiled softly, loving the native tongue Leo held. While his was French, Leo spoke in Japanese. And yes, all three brothers visited Splinter for Japanese lessons and (for Mikey and Don it was occasional but Raph came 3 days a week) Ninjutsu lessons as well, but they weren't quite _fluent_ yet, but they understood the whole conversation.

Raph roped an arm around Donny as they continued to walk. It was completely nighttime now, since they had to stay a little longer on Fridays, Wednesdays, and Mondays so that Leo could finish basketball practice.

Raph tended to act like their bodyguard at times. While Mikey was their heart who brought everyone together and Leo was their "mother hen" (aka, the responsible parent) of the group, and Don tended to play meditator, it was Raph who threatened anyone who hurt or bothered his adoptive family. He lived with his Uncle and little sister since his mother was in jail and his father was some one night stand.

As they reached Raph's apartment, Raph punched his shoulder kindly, "Get home safe." Donny nodded, smirking as he could see just over Raph's shoulder was little 8-year-old Lisa (her nickname for her full one; Mona Lisa), peeking through a curtain and now leaving, probably to wait by the door like usual. Raph noticed, turned around, and waved slightly at his sister before giving Don one last nudge and going inside. Don stuck around for about two minutes, watching through the window as Raph walked by, Lisa in his arms, laughing. Lisa was the only one (besides Mike) who could do that to Raph, besides them. Lisa loosened him up, made him carefree, made him _relax_.

Leo and Donny could do that _occasionally_.

Smiling to himself, he walked the short 10 minute walk to his house. When he arrived, he saw his tired and worn out mother as always, in that chair on the beat-down porch. Just _waiting_.

Sighing and letting the smile fall out of worry, he walked through the metal fence gate and jogged lightly up the stairs.

"Maman que fais-tu? Je te l'ai dit, tu vas tomber malade. Je viens toujours à la maison, tu le sais." (_Mom, what are you doing? I told you, you're going to get sick. I always come home, you know that._)

"Chut maintenant, tu m'as inquiété. Ne sois pas si sûr de la vie, bébé. Laissez-nous aller à l'intérieur, il y a des courants d'air." (_Hush now, you've worried me. Don't be so sure of life, baby. Let us head inside, it is getting drafty._)

At 'bebe', Don blushed slightly and went to offer assistance to his mother. He slowly led her inside, getting ready to go make some tea.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

The next day, as promised, Leo showed up at his curb, 7:30 a.m sharp. Don, dressed in a dark purple hoodie and dark blue jeans, quickly made his way down the steps. He opened the backseat doors with a smile on his face.

In the back was Mikey, who had a similar grin. He was sitting in the middle, on the other side of him was Mona Lisa, and Don clambered his lanky figure into the small four-door car. Mona was wearing a cute salmon blouse and a pair of pink jeans. She held a lot of Raph's facial features and had his spring green eyes. The only difference was her hair. Her's was black and it was held in two puffy ponytails. She had the same dark-skinned complexion as her brother and the two would grow to look like twins in their old ages.

Mikey wore just a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was still messy and he looked pretty tired, but his blue eyes shone to match his grin which told Donny he wasn't acting.

"Hey, Mikey." He greeted before reaching over and high-fiving Mona across Mikey's lap. In the passenger's seat was Raph and Leo was driving.

Leo turned around, a small smile on his face, and asked, "We're gonna be at this for a while. Mom knows we're going to be back late?"

Donny nodded, taking in Leo's blue cameo appearance. He was wearing dark blue jeans and had on a blue t-shirt that read, "Space Heroes" on it with a white long sleeve shirt under it, a "guilty pleasure" of the teen. He snickered internally at the inner-geek that hid inside the popular leadership figure at their school.

Raph rolled his eyes, "Not all of you needed ta come fer dis." He murmured.

Don chuckled and threw his arms around Raph's neck from behind. "We do it because we loveee~ you." He sang jokingly, causing Mona to sing it too, the 8 year old oblivious to her brother's blushing. Mikey then joined in.

"Okay, okay! I get it." He scoffed, crossing his arms. Leo laughed and got the car started. Don could tell Raph was still blushing, even from behind, because he played with his red flannel, which was over a black "Gas Monkey" convention T-shirt. His jeans were covered in oil stains, rips, tears, and holes.

As they began moving, Mona poked Mikey's arm.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you Thursday...what happened?" She frowned, tilting her head innocently. Whilst she liked all of her pseudo big brothers, Mikey was always the best with her and kept her laughing, more so than her _biological _big brother. He was the best babysitter too!

Mikey felt eyes on him; Donny, Leo (through the rear view mirror) and Raph. Mikey had completely ditched last minute and none of them knew _why_. Mikey never missed an afternoon with Mona so her brother and Uncle could work.

Plus, he truly loved that little girl like his own.

"Oh, nothing, Lis. Got grounded." He fake pouted, trying to make it funny. The little girl took none of it though, keeping a stern look- which was totally cute right now but would be threatening once she was grown.

Mike sighed, "My daddy wasn't happy with me, that's all. I tried to come but I really _was_ grounded. I wouldn't lie to my favorite little sis, now would I?" He began tickling her, eliciting laughs from her.

Raph and Leo shared looks of anger whilst Don frowned lightly.

It was their code word, if Mikey said grounded, he was for sure _grounded_\- in more ways than one.

His father had beat him up that night. He had hurt him so bad he couldn't leave the house or conceal it with makeup.

Don squeezed the door pocket a little tighter.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

At the mechanic shop, Mikey immediately knew to take Mona to the back room to baby sit her. Donny began following Raph to the back side of the shop to get to the garage where all the in-progress cars were. Leo went to the front so he could change the sign from "Closed" to "Open". Leo took place behind the register, getting things ready.

In the garage with Raph, Don began getting the equipment ready as Raph began hauling some parts here and there to tidy the workplace up.

"Finally, you boys take forever." Came a gruff voice. A tall, husky, grey-haired man. He had deep brown eyes and his teeth were yellow yet pulled in a light smile.

Don smiled back in greeting and Raph nodded towards him.

"Bobby, where'd ya want the '57 cor'? Jus' leave it with tha otha pickups or…?"

"That baby?" He smirked, whistled, then walked over, "It's a lux, kid. We put that thing inside, safe an' protected. At least until the owner's back for it today." He chuckled, shaking his head.

Raph rolled his eyes playfully before getting inside the fixed-up classic. He started up the car and began slowly pulling it into the garage.

Bobby walked up next to Donny and elbowed him gently, "Gotta love rich-bitch collisions, huh?"

Donny grinned coyly back and that was all it took for Bobby to laugh his ass off. Don had this ability to show everything through just his facial expression; an open book. And the expression was pure gold.

Raph soon walked out of the garage, rolling up the sleeves on his open flannel.

"'Kay, let's get started on dat 1976 Cam." He smirked, seeing the dollar signs his Uncle was.

Donny just chuckled, totally seeing the family resemblance.

When Raph had pulled it to the front of the garage, Don was ready to get in the hood of the car. Remembering what Bobby had taught him over the years, he began working…

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

"Almost done." Mikey concentrated on the bunny's ears, trying his best to sew it back onto the poor thing's head. He had been at this for about 30 minutes now. They only had an hour until 4, when they'd send two of them out to get some lunch and bring it back. He wanted to go because he was tired of living off the cooler that was kept in their '4x4' feeling backroom. If this stupid bunny would just-

"Please fix him!" Mona's eyes were bordered with salty tears that Mikey truly didn't want to see fall.

"Don't worry, Lis. He'll be good as new." He stuck his tongue out slightly, doing his best not to fumble with the bunny.

Raph was normally best at fixing these kind of things. Knitting, sewing, etc. Raph could do it. Mikey bet it was because he was so good with cars. It took some delicate hands to work with them, especially in tight spots like the tiny two door garage, so this was hardly any work for him.

But Mike had these chubby little fingers with too little experience.

"Beau!" The small girl gasped, eyes widening when Mikey accidentally tore the bunny's wound a little more.

He made a noise akin to a growl before, "Need some help?"

Oh thank god, Leo.

"_Yes_." Mike practically threw the soft, brown bunny at Leo, it's beady little black eyes glaring him down.

Leo smirked and within two minutes the bunny was good as new.

"..."

Mikey sat there gaping like a fish before just standing up, walking to the center floor, and lowering himself so he was lying on his back. This made Lisa crack up and Leo shook his head chuckling because he knew Mikey was doing this for her entertainment.

Leo heard a knock towards the front, so did Mikey. They both stood up, Mikey tugging his shirt back over his now exposed stomach and taking Lisa's hand. Walking to the front, Leo opened the door and offered a smooth, welcoming smile.

"Hi, welcome to Smith Carworks. What's the problem?"

The man simply tugged on his tie before clearing his throat, "I've come to speak to your boss...the owner, Robert S. Smith." He seemed annoyed just by Leo's presence.

Leo bit his tongue before he could say something defensive or harsh. Turning, he looked at Mikey who understood.

"C'mon, Lis. Let's go get Bobby."

Mikey frowned as he walked into the garage, praying that Bobby hadn't done anything wrong.

"Raphie, Uncle Bobby, Donnie! The guy from Monday is back!" Mikey's eyes widened at this. They were all aware that Monday, some guy came down to tell Bobby that he was looking to buy the lot…

He was going to buy Bobby out.

Bobby, having clicked together what Mikey had, was up in seconds, Raph and Don following right behind.

"Damnit." Bobby hissed, getting to the front so fast it was making Mikey's head spin. He pushed past Leo gently but sternly, as if telling the boy to get behind him. Raph stood right behind Bobby, looking ready to get downright hostile if this man refused to leave the shop alone. Raph grew up here. _They_ grew up here. No one was taking this shop from them. Period.

"Let us speak outside; _away_ from the children."

Bobby took the defensive, "Whatever you say to me, you can say to them." His eyes were narrow and his 6'1 stature became much more intimidating.

Don, Leo, Mike, and Lisa were standing a bit further back but were still within 5 feet of the conversation. They weren't going anywhere.

"Fine. I will give you two months to come up with $700k, for that is how much I'll be spending to buy out this lot. I'm being generous, seeing how your...situation has been described before."

"An' exactly who tha hell are you ta be tellin' us what we owe an' when? Who do you think you are?" Raph snarled, pushing right past his Uncle and getting in the man's face. Leo stood a bit straighter as Mona buried her head in Mikey's soft midsection, tears in those beautiful green orbs. Donny's eyes were determined and narrow, calculating.

"You're working for a buyout company. You're not being generous," Don came up behind Bobby, more respectful and gentle than Raph, his hazel eyes locked onto the man's light brown ones, "you're working a deal because you don't want a bad rep and Bobby pays the lot's rent well and isn't in any debt. Still, doesn't explain why you don't just _take_ it from us. What are you trying to gain? More property? Is this a chain company or is this investment?" Don's tone held no accusation, but it wasn't a question. He knew this for a fact, and it showed.

The man, though his face was still emotionless, eyes shone with irritation at Don's genius.

"I suppose." He responded, choosing to ignore Don's inquiry.

Raph growled, getting ready to show the man out _their_ way, when Bobby finally stepped in.

"Enough boys. Raph, Don, step back. I'll deal with our little _problem_." He looked down the man hard before stepping out. Ignoring the protests coming from the 4 boys inside.

Don scowled at the floor before the sound of soft sobbing rang out in the small front room.

"Oh, no no, don't cry, Lis. Uncle Bobby will handle it. We won't let some nasty old man come and take our shop." Mikey comforted, taking the little girl's chin gently.

Her eyes were scared, "You promise?"

Mikey nodded, eyes shining. He didn't have the heart to say it back. $700,000 in two months?

Most people couldn't get that much saved in two years...let alone two _months_.

Raph growled out various insults towards the man, pacing the room before making his way to the back room. Leo crossed his arms across his chest with a slight scowl and leaned against the wall. Don frowned and sat on the stool behind the cashier.

It took a bit too long for them to finish outside.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Donny's face went downcast, just like the skies outside. It was a freaking _storm_ out there and none of them had noticed. This was _maybe _because the man visiting today, which they discovered his name is Allen, was threatening to take this place from them. A place they'd grown up at for years.

Turning back towards his brothers, Lisa, and Bobby, he sighed.

"I _really _don't think it's clearing up anytime soon."

Mikey's eyes softened as he looked down at Lisa, "She doesn't have a jacket and she's wearing short sleeve. Baby's gonna get sick." He frowned in worry, causing Bobby to scoff.

"Neither do you, smartass. Like hell you're going to go out there without being covered."

Mikey shrugged, "I'm almost double her age though."

"Not, but you're _always_ getting sick anyways, bud." Don fought.

"An' don't worry about Lisa, Mike. We always leave her a spare jacket in tha backroom. I'll get it." Raph explained, leaving to retrieve said clothing.

"Here, I have a spare jacket in my trunk, I'll let you wear it." Leo offered.

At this, Mikey's eyes instantly widened, "Uh, sorry, bro. Can't accept."

Leo rose an eyebrow, "No, you're not going out to get food in the _pouring rain_ without _some_ kind of outerwear. A white t-shirt won't cut it, Mikey." By now, Raph was back and was putting the violet hoodie on his sister.

"I _can't _wear it. It won't fit. You know that." He finally admitted, eyes looking anywhere but Leo's.

Leo's lips were set in a firm line, "I'm getting it, you're _going _to wear it, and you're going to _like it._"

Mikey sighed before mumbling an "okay". Leo nodded happily and stepped out quickly.

Donny went over to Mikey and gave him a lighthearted punch, "No one said it had to be zipped _or _closed." He smiled his encouragement, before seeing that Bobby was already starting out towards the garage and following.

That's when Leo jogged back in, already getting halfway to "soaked", and tossed him the _amazingly_ still dry jacket. Mikey held it up, swallowing his embarrassment and fear, and began tugging the sleeves on. They were tighter than he'd like, but they got on. He pulled the jacket around him as best he could, ignoring how tight it was and how it was obviously 4 sizes smaller than him. It was a medium. He was wearing a 3x; and it was a filled-out shirt.

Leo smiled at him, "See? Covered, open, still able to breathe, and _not_ getting sick tonight." Mikey rolled his eyes but smiled back shyly. Raph stood up from his little sister and side-hugged Mikey briefly.

"Drive safe." He nodded to Leo, before going to the back to help. Leo nodded back.

"Okay you two, let's go."

"Can we _please_ get Chinese! Oh, Oh! Panda Express! _Yassss_…" The little girl swooned, causing Mikey and Leo to laugh.

"Eh, we'll think about it." Leo chuckled.

Mikey practically shielded the small child the entire way to the car. He glared at Leo, who was smirking his "big brother knows" smile.

Once the small child was buckled up in the back and secure, Mikey got in the passengers, Leo behind the wheel.

Leo was silently laughing, "What?" Mike huffed, annoyed with the 'inside' joke that Leo seemed to be enjoying.

He shook his head, giggling like some school girl, "Nothing, Mike." Mikey groaned before accepting his fate and turning to look out the window.

Leo was barely recovering as he started the car. By the time they were out of the front lot, he was sobering.

After about 10 minutes of silence, the exception of Lisa's humming as she playing with a doll and her bear in the backseat, Leo finally spoke.

"You protect her like we always try to protect you. I just find it funny," He began, stopping at a red light and gaining Mikey's attention, "that you hate it when we get overprotective and she's going to hate it too eventually. But we don't care because they're our baby." He smiled softly.

Mikey smiled bashfully, "You're too much of a sap, Leo."

"I know." He smirked.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Donnie grunted again, arms beginning to slip from the sides of the engine.

"C'mon, Donny, if dis thing falls…" Raph growled, able to keep up his end, but Don was losing his grip.

He bit his lip but knew he had about 30 good seconds, "Okay, I can't lift it, it's gonna-"

"Got it, kid. Let go and I'll take ya spot."

Don breathed out relief as he stood straight, his fingers and arms sore. How Raph and Bobby did this on a good day-to-day basis, he had never found out.

He knew Raph lifted weights a lot, and from what he's heard _and_ seen, he was a good enough brawler to send a grown man twice his size down to the ground, a dead knock-out.

He wiped some sweat from his forehead and sighed, feeling embarrassed that an old man had to help Raph. If Bobby didn't stop doing all this overly-strenuous work, he'd end up with worsening spinal issues. The man himself was in his late 50s, but he was already having so much back pain and knee issues, all from working so long and hard for decades now. It was because of him that Raph was a hard worker and that little girl had so much willpower and was _stubborn as a mule_, just like her brother and uncle.

"Sorry." He frowned, feeling bad as he saw Bobby stretch his back out. Raph waved it off.

"Engines are tha heaviest things ta lift. Even I have days were I need an extra hand, like jus' now. We're good. We're supposed ta own a engine lift anyways, but dat's expensive." Don nodded before rubbing his chest, trying to easen up the tightness.

Raph took notice immediately.

"Go take five, we got tha rest." He frowned, moving a bit closer from worry. Don shook his head.

"Not that big of an issue, Raphie. I swear I'll be good in a sec. Just tight, nothing bad." Raph glared at him.

"Still, five minutes sitting down. I ain't riskin' it, Don. _Now_." He ordered, taking Don by his shoulders to a crappy old desk chair that was laying around the garage. Don sighed but listened, figuring it was better to do this than to get Raph all _Terminator_.

While sitting, Don felt his phone buzz. Fishing it out of his side pocket, he noticed Raph do the same with his phone on a nearby file cabinet.

A group text.

'_yours truly :p' - magic_mike_

_*a picture of a sleeping Lisa in the backseat with Beau*_

'_mike stop taking pics of my lil sis, its creepy' - redbullgivesyoubeatdowns_

'_No, it's not. Keep sending them, Mike. They're adorable ^-^' - _

'_u need to change that name. no one knows what it means brainiac'- redbullgivesyoubeatdowns_

' _;) duh why else would i have that name?' - _

'_...' - redbullgivesyoubeatdowns_

'_i go inside for food, leave batman and robin alone, & this is what is on my phone' - sassmaster_

'_crap i never changed it after...MIKEY' - sassmaster_

'_Lmaoooooo xD xD xD' - magic_mike_

'_wait- after?' - _

'_? what have u been doin leo? lol, im sry, SASS MASTA' - redbullgivesyoubeatdowns_

'_...mikey i swear when i get my arse back in that car. :(' - sassmaster_

'_...0-0...tbf it was in ur history of username changes...' - magic_mike_

'_Haha, i'm laughing on the inside.' - sassmaster_

'_lmao XD' - _

'_i'm dead' - redbullgivesyoubeatdowns_

"Would you two idjits stop giggling over your phones like little girls and help me get this Cam ready for return?" Bobby scolded, coming over to Raph and hitting him up the head before doing the same with Don, only a tad lighter.

Don, still laughing and all previous tightness gone, stood and went towards the 1969 Camaro. It truly was a beauty, as they specialize in old school cars, they were used to evaluating these classics. This one was big.

"Alright, I guess I'll get started on checking everything below. You boys get started on in the hood, do a double check and make sure everything's golden. Then have Mike come in sometime and re-do the paint all over the dents in the bumper and the front." Bobby ordered, getting his wheeling board and laying on his back.

"Free oil-change too?" Don asked.

"Yup," He grunted, getting under the car, "without consent. I'm feeling generous _and_ humble today."

"Wow, a shocka." Raph mumbled, only for Don to laugh and for Bobby to wheel out and stomp on his foot, then rolling over it. Raph hissed and mumbled some cusses to himself as Don continued to laugh it up.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

"We're back with the goodies~!" Mikey sang, practically twirling with the food in his arms.

"Be careful with it, goofball." Leo reprimanded, holding a sleeping Lisa over his shoulder and securing her with one hand, the other hand holding Beau and the doll.

"Oh thank god, I was starving." Don was in that room faster than the speed of light, causing Bobby to shake his head. Teenage boys and their appetites.

As Mikey set the bag down on the coffee table in their backroom, Bobby settled in the recliner with Don fishing inside the bag for his box. Leo laid Lisa down on a small, slightly torn up loveseat directly next to the recliner. Besides that were 6 metal folding chairs.

"Okay, chow mein with kung pao chicken and orange chicken," Mikey handed the box to Bobby, "Steamed veggies with teriyaki chicken and the special snowflake egg roll," he smirked, giving the box to a playfully glaring Leo, "Fried Rice- oh yeah your soy sauce, here, Raphie- with the honey walnut and bejing beef." He threw the little condiment packets at Raph as the hothead caught them, before walking over and giving him the container.

Don was already going down on his white rice, eggplant tofu, and sweet fire chicken breast. They all smiled in amusement at Don as Mikey went into the bag and found the kid's meal for Lisa, putting it on the coffee table in plain view with the cookie so she'd see it when she woke up. Beau, who was on the loveseat with Lisa and was sitting up, seemed to tilt over sideways when Mikey touched the box. Mikey glared right back at the bear, telling it he wasn't going to eat the food, but the bear kept it's evil gaze. Not forgetting the incident from earlier, he fished out the left over cash and coins from his side pocket.

He handed the extra cash back to Bobby, who made it a rule that if you came onto his property, he was paying for you, no exceptions. Grabbing his own container, he sat himself down between Raph and Leo. Don was leaning against Leo's shoulder and stretching his legs out across the last two seats, Raph was leaning his elbow over the loveseat, and when Mikey squeezed in between, Leo leaned against him as well.

T'was a soft brother-nest.

Mikey began eating his fried rice, orange chicken, and cream cheese wontons plate, realizing he still had Leo's jacket on. It was mostly because of his father that he was always self-conscious of his...bigness. His brothers always seemed to be able to tell and _knew_ just like that, when it was time to reassure him. He really did have the best of people in his life.

The comfortable silence stretched on when Don's phone rang.

Don sat up straight, put the container down to his left on the empty chair, and answered.

"Hello?" Don went silent for a bit too long, gaining concern from everyone in the room.

"S-she hasn't…?" His voice cracked and Don began shaking. "And you tried, everything, _everything_? And she still hasn't woken up?...You tried yelling? She's still not up?" Don felt his eyes water up and his voice was shaking. Standing, he quickly said goodbye and thanked the neighbor before gathering his things and cleaning up his mess.

"Don?" Leo asked gently. No response.

"Donny?" Raph spoke gruffly, his voice deep with worry.

Nothing.

Mikey stood up and his arm stuck out hesitantly, afraid to turn him around.

"D?" Don finally stood straight, suddenly the height difference between the blonde and brunette was not so funny anymore.

"_My mom_…" His voice crackled and he felt a sob escape him. His knees were looking like they were about to buckle, so Mikey reached out and hugged him, his head coming up to Don's clavicle.

Leo rushed to his feet and took Don's shoulders once Mikey broke the hug. Soon, Raph was up too. Bobby frowned worriedly and stood up as well.

"You boys get out of here. All four of ya. I'll take care of Lisa and the shop."

They didn't hesitate to leave.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Leo was speeding like he was running with the devil. Don was in the front seat, arms wrapped around himself. Raph sat in the back with Mikey, both of them looking worried out of their minds. Shelia wasn't as prominent for them as Bobby or Splinter, but they didn't hate her like John (Mikey's 'father'). They looked after her from time-to-time. Leo tended to be the one that came over because he was used to caring for his grandfather, he would play chess with her and make the tea, change the beddings and cook her food, help her dress and get her around, etc. He was gentle, methodical, and had patience.

Leo tried to blink back the tears in his eyes.

Don's anxious eyes kept flickering between the road and the time. _7:56_

They had left 10 minutes ago. They still weren't there.

Mikey jumped slightly at Leo honking, trying to get past the traffic jam. Raph sensed the jump and held his arm out, offering Mikey the comfort. Mikey settled into Raph's side, Raph tightening his hold.

…

When they arrived, Don jumped out in seconds. Leo shut down the car and ran in, alongside Raph and Mikey.

"Maman?_Maman?!_" Don practically boomed, rushing upstairs and into her bedroom. Running in, with the others following.

Entering the room, Don rushed straight for the emaciated figure lying under the blankets. _She wasn't moving._

"Maman?" He whispered, tears pooling in his eyes before overflowing his eyelids. Mikey froze in the doorway behind Raph and Leo.

Leo felt tears coming into his eyes but he knew he had to take control.

"Mike, go call 9-1-1." He whispered, before going forward to check Shelia's pulse. _Nothing_. Mikey stepped out, cell phone in hand. Raph made himself useful and went over to Don. Grabbing the genius's shoulders, he steadied him.

"Don, Donny." He barked, noticing the wheezing coming from him.

Don was having an asthma attack.

"_Donny_!" He hissed, patting the teen's cheek roughly. Don finally seemed to snap out of it and nodded, tears streaming and breath gone.

"Donny, calm down, yer havin' an attack." He warned, voice low and careful.

Don looked like he was trying but couldn't slow down, Raph scowled and hugged the teen _tight_.

"Donny," he started, voice so soft no one could believe it belonged to the hothead, "calm down. We're handlin' it fer ya. We'll help wit all of it." He soothed, rubbing the slightly taller teen's back. Don seemed to catch his breath then, slowly, but surely.

Leo noticed and tried his best to keep strong. Don needed them strong and stable.

Just then, Mikey came back in the room. "They're sending an ambulance." He breathed, eyes red and puffy. He had been crying too.

"Do you know where Don's inhaler is?" Leo fired, eyes bloodshot. Mikey nodded and ran off to get it, understanding from the way Don was wheezing.

"_I...where am I going to go? What's going to happen to me? ...To her…?_" Don sobbed, hyperventilating and letting Raph hold his glasses as he rubbed his eyes.

Leo came over and put a hand on Don's shoulder, "Splinter will take you in. I know he will. And for your mom...Don...nothing's sure." He sighed, hugging the lanky teen.

Don sobbed softly as he heard sirens outside.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Mikey solemnly entered the boys' locker room with Leo and Raph. The only period all four of them had together was P.E., but Don wasn't here today. It was their last period of the day.

Normally, they'd all stay home with him- they had for about 2 days total -before Splinter forced them to go back and told them that he and Donny needed some time alone to talk. They begrudgingly left the house they had been camping at since Don lost his mother, but they didn't like it.

Quietly taking his clothes from the locker, he made his way to where Leo and Raph were and changed in their row. Leo and Raph were in the same row whilst Mikey was down 3. Don was the row above Leo and Raph.

Wordlessly, they all got changed in their P.E. uniform; the school's grey shirt and a pair of (again, school bought) shorts or sweatpants. Nothing from home.

Mike, when changing, kept to himself. He sat on the bench and got everything on as fast as possible before other guys could laugh about his weight. It was already embarrassing to run laps and do push ups and sit ups (well, try to) with other students who were usually, while not fit, skinny enough to do what was asked. Mikey couldn't do any of it and it irked him.

Raph had absolutely no shame and didn't care what people thought. Though he _was _strong as _fuck_ and it _showed_, he was still a bit _too _cocky. Most times he walked around in the locker room shirtless until the others were ready, almost as if he were at home. This was most likely due to the fact that testosterone hit him in puberty _hard_.

Leo was more confident than Mikey but less than Raph. He got dressed, simple. He didn't try to hide his body nor rush, but he didn't show it off either. He just did what he was supposed to. He had abs built from years of Ninjistu training and strong legs from a couple of years of a variety of sports; badminton and football for a short while, soccer and baseball in middle school, and he finally found a love for basketball in his Freshman year.

Don, when he was there, was very similar, but more body conscious, leaning towards Mike a bit. He just didn't want people to see is skinny, lanky body and see how little muscle he held. He was tall, which was normally enough to keep people off him, towering over the kids who tried him and all. But the muscle part is where he lacked, which is why he tried to _not_ show his body off in the lockers.

When they got to the black top, their teacher took roll call.

"Okay, today we're gonna do a _U_ run." he announced after all the stretches had been done. Mikey sighed sadly, he missed Donny. He was slow, but Donny would always stay back with him and jog besides him, so Mikey wouldn't be alone.

Leo seemed to sense this however, because once the run started, he lingered behind, alongside Raph.

"I don't feel like running today, being honest." Leo finally admitted, the three of them finally jogging after the rest of the class.

Mikey, trying his best to stay with his brothers, frowned deeply, "I miss D." he admitted as well. Raph scowled at the concrete, but they could tell he felt the exact same way.

They got to the U part (the corner of the track), where you were allowed to walk, so they did.

Mikey caught his breath and got ready for when they had to start running again.

"It jus' ain't tha same." Raph finally confessed, anger rising. Leo nodded to the rest of the class, which was already on their second lap.

"Go run out the anger. I'm gonna stay with Mike." Raph looked towards Mikey once, who looked away, signaling he felt embarrassed by the run. Sighing, Raph took off, knowing he would blow his top soon if he didn't find a way to off load the steam.

While Mikey and Leo were jogging again, Mike brought up another topic.

"Okay, moving on from _that_, how was the basketball game last night? Sorry I couldn't make it, really." Mikey panted.

"_5 more minutes left!"_ Mikey groaned internally as his teacher's whistle blew.

"It's good, I know how _John_ can be." Leo snarled, eyes narrow. Mikey frowned, but looked down nonetheless. Two tall kids, from Leo's basketball team actually, brushed past Mikey, snickering and already on 4th lap while they were on their 2nd. Mikey stumbled a bit and Leo wanted nothing more than to yell at them, but decided not to. Raph just then, passed them, almost making a bee line for the boys who…

'_Raphie, please don't cause a scene.'_

Mikey thanked the heavens, the Earth, and everything in between when Raph just repeated the same action to them, only shoving _a lot_ harder, causing one of them to almost twist their right ankle. They shouted something, but when Raph slowed down so they could catch up, neither one said a word.

'_Jus' what I thought, bitches.'_ Raph thought, smirking.

Mikey smiled gently before groaning again, this time outloud.

"Dude, I _hate _P.E." He huffed, unable to catch his breath, causing Leo to chuckle.

"It keeps us looking young and beautiful, Mikey." Leo smiled, patting Mikey's back. Mikey couldn't keep running though, and slowed down to a walk. Panting, he trudged forward, feet feeling like lead.

"_Pick it up, pick it up! Only 2 minutes left...Michelangelo, get moving!"_ Their coach shouted, causing Mikey to want to disappear. Raph pulled up besides them again, _seriously_ when did he get so fast for such a big guy, and ruffled Mikey's hair.

"I think I'm good. I'll stay wit ya." He smiled. Mikey smiled gratefully back.

"Thanks."

"_Renaissance crew, when the finals come up, don't come _running _to me!" _Coach Willis joked and snapped at them (amazingly), _yet again_.

Mikey was starting to feel some eyes on him, so he forced himself to move. At the U curve, Mikey had to stop completely.

"_WHY_….did some sick…..bastard create…...this as a…._subject_?!" He heaved, trying to catch his breath.

He took his sweet ass time walking to that running point. When he reached it, he breathed deep and then-

_*Whistle*_

"Thank god!" Mikey bent over, breathing heavy and his face red and sweaty. Leo and Raph were sweating too, but amazingly, they were hardly out of breath.

"_Play a sport or walk, but don't sit! You got 20 'till dismissal!"_

Mikey took a minute before walking over to where Raph and Leo were getting a basketball. They looked at each other, the three of them, before Leo sighed and put it back in the net bag.

"It's not the same." Mikey finally said out loud, but they had all been thinking it. Raph nodded along with Leo.

"Let's just walk around." Leo suggested. They agreed.

For 20 minutes they talked- literally about _anything_ but the one thing they were all thinking about.

Donny and Sheila.

Mike wiped is face for what felt like the 200th time that period, as they began entering the boys' locker room.

Mikey went to his locker and Leo and Raph parted to theirs.

"Excuse me." One of the same boys from before pushed past him. Mikey just frowned at the floor before continuing to get his clothes out. He hurried to take his pants off and replaced them with his regular blue jeans he had been wearing before. He grabbed his _"Why is a teddy bear never hungry? Because it's always stuffed" _pun shirt. Don had bought it for him at Christmas. He had bought all of them pun shirts. His had said _"My rubber band was confiscated in Algebra, it was considered a weapon of math disruption"_, Raph's had said _"Speeding ticket? That's fine with me"_, and Leo's had said _"R.I.P. boiling water, you will be mist."_ That had been one of their best Christmas's.

Leo still couldn't cook, Raph's still couldn't give a shit less, and Mikey was always their lovable Teddy bear. Mikey had felt so touched by the shirt and now…

He wanted his adorkable big brother back...now more than ever. He just couldn't help but feel bad for Don. The poor guy never met his father and his last living family member was dead. Sure, they always had each other, but…

Don truly loved his mother. That's why he cared for her, even when she was deteriorating slowly and wasting away, he still took care of her. He still grew up a little bit too fast.

'_Donny.'_ He felt his eyes water, but he pushed through and pulled his P.E. shirt off.

He felt an unfamiliar but _large_ hand on his back, and before he knew it, he was slammed against the hard, metal lockers. Turning, still shirtless, he frowned.

"Sorry." The _same boy_ that Mikey was getting tired of, apologize sweetly. Too sweetly.

Mikey rolled his eyes but didn't have the fight to say anything.

He shrugged the shirt back over his head, but then felt his shoulder being grabbed.

"_Hey!_" He heard a booming voice; Raph.

He thanked God again.

"You want ta fight, huh? You really want ta fuckin' mess wit 'im?" Raph growled, not willing to sit by and take any of it. He was tense since Donny and his mother…

Now someone was pushing around Mikey?

'_Oh fuck no.' _

The boy, whom Leo recognized as Nelson Parker, let go of Mike angrily. Leo leveled a death glare from beside Raph.

Mikey stood and walked over towards his brothers, not hiding but not staying over there either.

Raph made over to Nelson but before a fight could erupt, Mikey stood in between them.

"_Raph,_ please." He begged, putting a hand on his brother's chest. This stopped Raph. He gently removed Mikey's hand before stepping up and shoving Nelson's shoulder back a bit.

"Come within a feet of 'im and you'll be livin' through tubes by tha time I'm done." He left his threat hanging, eyes narrow. He wanted to leave it to the douchebag to imagine what would happen to him. Raph locked his jaw, a habit of his when he was angry.

Mikey grabbed his bag and followed his brothers out.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Don continued to stare blankly at the sukiyaki. He wasn't hungry.

"I take it you don't like sukiyaki anymore, hmm, Donatello?" Splinter asked. Don looked up slowly and shook his head.

Tears clouded his vision and fog covered his glasses.

Splinter sighed silently and stood from where he sat on the other end of the chabudai. He went and sat on his knees besides the young teen. He could sense the younger's trouble breathing and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Don didn't react to it.

That's when the others walked in. Splinter stood and Don tried to look his brothers back in the eye when he saw their faces.

"Hey, Don." Mikey waved weakly, trying to clear the thick air.

Don waved back but didn't speak. Mikey frowned lightly and put his bag down.

"Wanna hug?" Don nodded weakly and Mikey came over and got on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Don, who didn't react save for putting his head in the crook of Mikey's neck.

Leo and Raph shared a look before putting their bags down too.

"You can go rest, sofu. I'll clean the dishes." Leo explained softly as Raph went to sit on the couch. Splinter nodded before rubbing Don's head in a grandfatherly fashion. Don leaned into the touch slightly.

While Leo cleaned the table, Don and Mike went to go sit by Raph.

"So," Raph started, putting his arm across both Mikey and Don's backs as he was in the middle, "how ya holdin' up?" His voice was soft, despite his harsh tone of voice. Don snuggled into Raph's side slowly.

"...okay…" Raph sighed silently, unable to get a better answer from his brother. Leo then came in and sat on the couch, the other side of Mikey. No one turned on the TV.

They sat in silence.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Somewhere around 7 p.m., Mikey wiggled out of Raph's arms, stood and stretched, joints cracking and popping. Donnie shifted out of Raph's hold for a minute, blearily blinked his eyes, then rested his head on Raph's lap, closing his eyes again.

Leo shifted on the couch and his and Raph's eyes trailed Mikey.

"I got to go guys, I don't wanna get locked out again and I gotta cook dinner and stuff. 'Night." He waved tiredly. Leo cleared his throat and stood.

"Wait," he went over to grab Mike's bag for him and gave it to the teen, his eyes locked on Mikey's and his lips set straight like they always did when he was concerned or mother-henning, "if you need me to come-"

"Leo, I'm 14. I'll be alright." Mikey's eyes were soft and kind, gently telling Leo to calm down. But Leo couldn't- not with the threat of that..._maniac_ hanging over Mikey's head.

"Fine, just...if he starts getting...Mikey, he _is_ getting worse, the _beatings _are-"

"_Leo_," Mikey's voice cracked but his smile was worse, it was tight and forced, "I'm gonna be okay. He won't bang me up too bad with school tomorrow." He breathed and hugged Leo before waving at Raph, who sullenly waved back.

Stepping out the door, he sighed shakily and wringed his hands together. He secretly hoped Leo would come too, but he didn't want Leo to deal with his problems. It wasn't right.

He plugged his headphones into his phone, both of them courtesy of Splinter amazingly, and started the walk.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

"Want me to call Bobby, tell him you'll be staying over?" Leo asked quietly, seeing as Don was practically attached to Raph right then. It was the first time they had seen him sleeping so peacefully, so none of them wanted to disturb him.

"Yeah, thanks, Leo."

"No problem." Leo took out his cell and called, meanwhile, Raph kept contemplating Mikey. Worriedly, he shifted, fingers going through Don's hair nervously.

"Okay...okay, thanks, Bobby. See you soon." Leo hanged up, noticing Raph's behavior.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah," Raph scowled, anger coursing through him, "it ain't _right_. Me an' Bobby have gotten inta our fair share of physical fights, Leo. But _dis_, dis ain't fighting wit yer old man, it's _abuse_. Mike's jus' forced ta sit by an' _take it_, day afta fuckin' day." Leo's scowl matched Raph's, and the two felt the tense atmosphere set in.

"Since we're both worried, one of us can go watch him. He might not like it when, or if, he ever finds out, but he's worth the worry."

"Damn right- I'll go." Raph immediately agreed, getting ready to stand, then remembered Don was sleeping on him.

Leo was on it before Raph could complain. "I'll go, stay with Don." Raph gritted his teeth but nodded.

Leo grabbed his hoodie, the same blue one that Mikey wore the day _it _happened, and another one, bigger than that one. Mikey only had 5 pairs of white shirts and 5 pairs of blue jeans and one pair of generic black shoes, bought by his father only because if he didn't, CPS would come after him. He didn't own any jackets or protective clothing.

But Master Splinter, Bobby, and the others all did what they could for him. Hence why Splinter got him a phone on his 12th birthday, so he could stay safe, even while in his own home. So they could check up on him on the nights he was "grounded". It's one of the reasons Don bought the pun shirts. It's why none of the boys are even afraid to share clothing at this point.

It's why Leo had to check. Because that man didn't give two shits about Mikey or his life, and Leo couldn't let something happen to him.

He just _couldn't_.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Mikey saw his house in the distance, closing in. He frowned deeply and rubbed his arms. He was freezing.

He curled around himself, hugging himself, and pressed forward. That's when he heard footsteps behind him. Whirling around, he groaned, internally grateful.

"_Leo_…"

"I know, but we were worried and I didn't want you to get sick, then you have to be with that psychopath… it was better just to follow you." Leo spoke softly, handing the younger a jacket. Mikey took it, smiling gently back in thanks.

Shrugging on the grey jacket without a second thought, he walked up to the door beside Leo.

"Thanks for walking me...a block," Mikey joked lightly, "see you tomorrow." He turned to enter and Leo nodded back.

Leo turned to leave, but only went a couple of steps before he heard it.

A _thump_, then a yell.

Leo turned and ran into that house as fast as he could.

"_Let go!"_ Mikey screamed, grabbing John's arm. The stove was on, an open flame, and Mikey was right up next to it, forced on the floor on his knees. His hair was in his father's hands and it looked like he was trying to shove Mikey's head into the flame.

"Get off him!" Leo yelled, storming in and shoving John. The drunk fell back and landed on the grimy kitchen floor. Mikey stood, eyes wide and breathing fast from the panic, and shut down the damned stove immediately. Leo grabbed Mikey's arm and put the blonde behind him forcefully.

"Fucking kids," John got to his feet clumsily before grabbing a beer bottle from the floor and throwing it at them, which Leo avoided easily while pulling Mikey down with him, "don't know when to stay in yer own damn business. That fatass gets what's coming to him." He slurred and snarled all at once.

Mikey was shaking a bit, recovering from nearly having his damn _face_ melted off. Leo took Mikey by the hand and they began running towards the door. All Mikey could hear behind him was his father cursing, then grabbing his gun. He only knew this because he heard it cock.

He turned around, not even halfway out the door and Leo trying to pull him out and down the porch quickly, his eyes widened.

"_Mike, _goddamnit, _MOVE!_" Leo growled, grabbing the teen and shoving him down to the ground as the handgun went off.

"LEO!" Mikey felt tears build in his eyes as Leo fell, his ankle rolling as he awkwardly tumbled backwards and out on the porch, narrowly avoiding the bullet. An inch more and he would've been dead. Mikey, realizing that this was going too far this time, used his foot to shut the door on his brother, not wanting him to get hurt.

Mikey turned his focus back to his insane father, his frame frozen in fear. His father's eyes were wild and hazed, his scowl intimidating. He reached to the door and locked it, breaking Mikey's spell and getting him to begin scampering back on the floor, scooting into the living room and bumping the back of his head into the coffee table.

This wasn't going to be a beating he'd recover from.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Leo stood as quickly as he could, ignoring his now probably twisted ankle, and began to pound on the door and twist the knob repeatedly. _Mikey_ was in there with a _crazy man _that had a loaded _gun_.

Leo screamed, pleading with John to not kill his son. Realizing that he was so drunk that he'd never hear him, Leo began searching for a way in.

Leo heard smashing and more inside. He ran around to the back, looking for any unlocked windows or doors he could enter through- none.

He just wanted to get to Mike before the bullet did.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Raph jumped, reaching tiredly over Don's body to get his phone from the coffee table, Don's head still on his lap.

"Hmm?"

"_Raph_, it's Mikey, get over here quick, _get here_!" Leo half sobbed, half snarled into the phone. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself in check.

Raph sat up straighter, now fully awake, and felt the panic set in.

"What happened to-"

"_Just GET HERE!_" Leo screamed, unable to keep himself calm.

Raph got off the couch fast.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

_Mikey, only 9, laughed as Raph pushed him on the swing. Leo came over, along with Don, and Raph stopped. Mikey got off the swing set and followed his big brothers towards the play structure, all of the laughing and talking, shoving and playing._

_There was no one else there and the sunset was beautiful. It was a big park, but the whole thing was abandoned. The boys planned to take advantage._

"_Guys, wait up!" The child yelled, running up to his best friends and joining them as they played on the monkey bars._

…

"_I got blisters, Donny!" Mikey ran up to the taller child. He stuck his hands out and Don took them gingerly, delicately touching the blistered hands. He had been playing on the monkey bars._

"_Don't worry, Mike, it's not serious, you should just go wash your hands and not play for the rest of the day." Mikey frowned, nodding as Don hugged him._

_When Mike came out, he saw Leo sitting on the bench with Don and Raph, holding two ice cream cones. Don was putting Leo's money away safely inside his prized brown leather wallet his granddaddy had bought him, while Raph held Don's and his cones._

_Mikey trotted up to them and sat down next to Leo, gladly taking his ice cream._

_The four boys sat on the bench, watching the sunset and licking ice cream._

+x+

"Mike, hurry it up and _wake up_." Raph pleaded. Kept hunched over in his seat, he gripped the white bars of the hospital bed tightly. He wiped some stray tears from his cheeks, then gasped in some air. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

How could he? The little brother he had always swore to protect was in a coma.

"...please…" His voice broke and he took his brother's hand, tracing the patterns on the back of it softly, almost as if he were made of snowflakes and the smallest touch would shatter him.

Leo came up behind him, setting a hand on the back of his chair. Raph let out a sob, causing Leo to come around and hug him. Don came in as well and sat on the other side of Mikey.

It should've never ended this way.

**~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Mike rubbed the back of his head subconsciously, trying to regain his bearing and stand- only for John to kick him back down again. Mikey blindly swung his fist upwards, connecting with John's knee and causing the fucked up drunk to stutter and fall. Mikey took the advantage and stood, racing to the stairs.

His feet pounded up the stairs in a frenzy, John growled and stood, grabbing the gun and giving chase.

Mikey shoulder-rushed his door, then rushed to turn around and lock it, though considering his father had a _gun_, he didn't think it actually mattered. Mikey looked around and then ran to his dresser, getting on one side and pushing it to block the door. He then went to the window and began trying to shove it open. He heard his father's footsteps outside the door.

"Open up, you coward...fine then." John slurred, stumbling for a moment before using the gun to pop the lock. He then kicked it, causing the dresser to scoot out a bit.

Mikey bit his lip when the window wouldn't open. He _knew_ he should've stayed at Leo's, why didn't he listen to Leo or himself? Why didn't he just _be smart_ for once and-

_*sllic-click*_

Mikey would have smiled if not for the situation. He put one foot out and then crunched himself down. He was really starting to hate his weight as of the moment; it was keeping him from leaving.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck me, fuck it all, man, I am so FUCKED_' Mikey thought, able to pull his head and shoulders under the window latch. He struggled to get the rest of his body through. He found himself stuck half out the window, his midsection blocking his escape.

That's when someone shot the window, causing pieces of glass to get stuck in his skin. Then, making the cuts worse, he was yanked to the floor harshly.

"Fat fuck, and you wonder why yer mother left...pathetic." Mikey felt tears spill down his face as he was pulled out and thrown onto the carpeted floor.

"She left because of _you_! You were a lazy, poor, _pathetic_ excuse of a husband!" Mikey snapped back, unable to take any more of his father's bullshit. He had handled 14 years of it, but even the kind-hearted goofball had a b.s limit. He knew, while it wasn't the smartest idea to piss the guy with a _gun_ off, it hit his father hard, judging by the way his eyes hardened and narrowed.

"You're gonna talk to _me _like that?! I support your fatass; your mother ran from _you_! You were nothing but a pain to all of us; we both wanted you _dead_, and I'm gonna do what I _should've_ the minute you were born. You sad sack of shit!" Mikey crawled back and back, until he hit the misplaced dresser. He heard the gun cock and something _snapped_.

He kicked his father's shin the minute he got close to unload the clip on him. He got up, hit his father in the back of the head, then took to the window again. The gun shot had shattered the entirety of the glass as well as some of the frame. He looked back to his father, who was getting back on his feet, then back at the window. He could take the gun that was just out of his father's reach and hold his own, or he could jump.

Mikey grabbed the gun. He was done running.

He cocked it, like he had seen Bobby and Raph do so many times when practicing their shooting in the back of the shop with beer bottles, and aimed it at his father. John stood and then carried a blank look before laughing.

"You're not gonna do it. Yer _weak_, useless, a _mistake, _the very thing condom commercials warn you _kids about_\- _you know you deserve to die too_."

"SHUT UP!" Mikey began shaking, sick of the abuse. Sick of the pain. Sick of constantly _hating_ himself.

"Mike! Mike- don't." Mikey looked for a second to his right, where Raph was in the doorway, Leo coming up behind him.

"Why!? Why can't I?! All he's done to me, then trying to _kill me_; he _deserves this_!" Mikey screamed, taking a step back and repositioning his aim. Raph took a step closer to Mike.

"He ain't worth doing time fer. Don't ruin yer life fer him, Mike. Think about tha consequences." He calmed, putting a hand on Mike's shoulder. Leo kept a tight eye on John however, watching the man so he wouldn't try anything.

"...there's a solution to that..." Mikey sobbed, and that's when Leo and Raph realized what Mike was implying.

"Mikey, stop. _That_ is _not_ a solution." Leo breathed worriedly, taking a deep breath as Raph was able to embrace Mikey.

Mikey felt tears slide down his face. He then let Raph take the gun from his fingers gingerly and throw it down, sliding to a back corner behind them so it was far from both Mike and John.

"Awe, yer lil' friends come runnin' to your rescue? Ya know, ya should've _popped yourself_ like you were saying." John snarled, causing Leo to get closer to him.

"_Back the hell off him._ The cops are coming, so if I were you, I'd plead Mike's mercy." Leo hissed, as if his words were venom. John just smirked, making Mike and the others feel uneasy.

Out of nowhere, sirens could be heard. Mike went to the messed up window and watched as the cops pulled up.

He glared down at them, his thoughts drifting back to what his father had told him. Had his mother really left because of him? Did he really deserve to die?

It crossed his mind sometimes, but he never...Mikey didn't know what to feel anymore.

Suddenly, John rushed forward. Leo went to stop him, but a quick elbow to the face momentarily stunned him. Raph went forward too, but they were locked in a power match. Raph was trying to keep him off while Mike scowled and went to help. John then sent a powerful jab to Raph's chest, knocking the air out of him. Mikey felt John take his jacket by the collar and shove him backwards.

Right towards the open window.

Just as quick as the man had attacked them, he shoved Mike over the window ledge; only as the police barged into the room.

* * *

**A/N: **

**A couple of easter eggs, references, and small tid-bits…**

**Magic_mike is supposed to be a play on magic johnson because all the boys have a thing of watching basketball together, the boys liked to make jokes towards the Lakers because west vs east and all that, so he took the username jokingly. They don't actually hate the Lakers, they just think their side is better. Also, Mike went through a magician phase (also a little bit taken from spn when it was mentioned Sam had a magician phase by Dean) when he was 10. Kinda like Harry Potter because he wanted to get away from his horrible family, in this case, father.**

**Redbullgivesyoubeatdowns was a play on red bull gives you wings and Raph's anger which Splinter once described, "as a red bull raging through the fire". Splinter, which you'll find out, means a lot to the boys like Bobby. A second father figure. Then, when making his username for this amazing chatting app which shall not be named,(lol) while they were all sitting together making the usernames, Mikey suggested it involve something about beating up people because...well, Raph. And Bobby was drinking a can of Red Bull at the time, which Raph, at 13, had always wanted to try. Bobby allows him to drink but not have Red Bull apparently ;( poor Raph (oof). **

**Perspicacious was a word Donny found in a dictionary that was given to him by Splinter when he was 9. He became fascinated with the word and pronunciation and began using it a lot when referring to himself as it means "smart". **

**I got the teddy bear name "Beau" from a game on , one of the band members was named "Beau" and I fell absolutely in love with him. He was sassy, so you'll find out that the bear might act semi sentient. Lol.**

**Shelia - Don's mother. Her name is a reference to Rise of the Guardians, Bunny's name for Tooth.**

**Several Supernatural references: Bobby, even though he doesn't look anything like our Spn Bobby, SassMaster because Sam in 2x15 was THE most funny/memorable moment for me, besides "I Lost My Shoe ;(", the whole Raph wearing flannel, also SPN inspired, and 'haha, i'm laughing on the inside' was also a line from Sam, just forgot the episode. And Mikey's abusive father? Named John. Y'all get it. I hated him so much, Bobby was better, yet they killed **_**him **_**off -_-**


End file.
